1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which may not be recharged, secondary batteries may be used after repeated charging and discharging. Thus secondary batteries are economical and environment-friendly. Types of electronic devices including secondary batteries have diversified recently, and design-related elements of the electronic devices have become a factor when deciding to purchase electronic devices.